Revelation of Destiny: Goddess War
by Locke3
Summary: Sequel to Revelation of Destiny. Tenchi MuyoDigimon. Peace was inevitable for the Tenchi gangs and Digimon characters when Goddess Tokimi declared a challenge against them.


Revealation of Destiny: Goddess War 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters in Tenchi Muyo and Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

  


_This story takes place after Revelation of Destiny. I would like to thank...Summer Angel, Long Shiriku Darku, dunkmoon X, Kaye, Cat, Kurosu, Punk Rock Princess, TachiKamiya, Devilgurl, and most of all, Dimensional Vigilante (thanks for constantly reminding me of this fic). Thanks everyone for their support. I hope you like this sequel. As for their age._

  


Tai, Matt, Sora:31 TK, Kari, Davis, Ken:28 Cody:26 Joe:32 Izzy, Mimi:30 Yolie:29:

  


* * *

  


**Prologue**

  
  


It is a beautiful morning at the Masaki Shrine. The birds are chirping and everything is peaceful....

  


"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

  


Alright...everything WAS peaceful. Like every typical morning at the Masaki Shrine, the horrific scream emitted by the mail boy shattered the peaceful aura that temporary surrounded it. A beautiful young woman, with long blue hair and two tiny pink circles on her forehead, walked out of the Masaki house and shook her head when she saw the mail boy jumping onto his bicycle and started to pedal away in a hurry, leaving only a trail of dust. She adjusted her apron as she walked down the walkway that was built over a lake. When she reached to the gate, she pushed open the door and looked at the two wooden poles that were stationed on either side of the gate. She sighed when the two wooden poles, one with a red jewel and a red kanji and another one with a blue jewel and a blue kanji, turned to face her.

  


"Azaka, and Kamidake," scolded the young woman, while taking the mail that was sticking out of Azaka's mouth. "I've lost count of how many mailman that you both have scared away."

  


"I'm sorry, Princess Sasami," said Kamidake. "We were just being polite."

  


"It is right to say thank you to someone when they do something for you," said Azaka.

  


"I know it is," Sasami said with a smile. She patted them both on the head. "I guess I shouldn't scold you for doing something that is right. But...next time, could you just don't try to bow and escort the mailman back to his bicycle? I think if you just thank them and wish them a good day will be sufficient enough."

  


"Alright," said Azaka.

  


"As you command, Princess Sasami," replied Kamidake.

  


"Thank you," said Sasami as she turned to head back to the house. She paused and turned back to them. "Little Washu told me to remind you that you will need to recharge today. Go to her laboratory tonight." She smiled slightly and can't help feeling sorry for them when she saw them in a great state of panic. "What are you two so scared of? What is Little Washu doing to you when she recharges you?" They mumbled something incoherent but otherwise, they refused to tell her anything. Sasami threw up her hands in aspiration and headed back into the house. She looked at the empty house and headed straight to the kitchen. She was surprised to find someone else in the kitchen when she entered there. The woman, that was cutting the fish, looked up when she heard Sasami approaching the kitchen. Her long dark blue hair was tied back by an orange headband. She smiled at Sasami and greeted her.

  


"Good morning, Sasami," said the woman. "Let me guess, Azaka and Kamidake scared off another mailman, huh?"

  


"That's right, Kiyone," said Sasami. She walked up to check the broth and found it brewing quite nicely. "Why are you up so early today?"

  


Kiyone sighed and turned to show Sasami her upper left arm. There was a huge bruise on her arm. "I was sleeping peacefully when the next thing I knew, I was sprawling on the other side of room and Mihoshi had occupied my futon. Well...after then, I decided to give you a help."

  


"Count me in," said another woman as she walked into the kitchen. She smiled and put on her red headband to hold her short yellow hair from her face. "Good morning Kiyone and Sasami."

  


"Good morning, Sakuya," said Sasami.

  


"Good morning," said Kiyone. She yelped out in pain when she accidentally cut her finger. Sasami sighed and asked Sakuya to help Kiyone out of the kitchen and mend her wound.

  


Sakuya and Kiyone had just left the kitchen and settled down next to the dinner table when a scream erupted through the peaceful air.

  


"EEKKKK!! Ryoko! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!"

  


"I'm sorry my Tenchi, but you look so cute when you sleep." Sasami sipped the broth calmly when she heard a pair of furious footsteps heading toward Tenchi's room. She started to divide the miso soup up when the door to Tenchi's room banged open.

  


"RYOKO, YOU MONSTER! I HAD IT WITH YOU!"

  


"Oh my...did I wake the little princess from her beauty sleep," said Ryoko. Sasami could hear her giggling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Sasami almost dropped the bowl of miso soup she was holding on the floor when she heard Ryoko apologizing. She never heard Ryoko apologizing before. "Because I know you need all of the beauty sleep that you can get. Anything to hide your eye bags and the wrinkles that are on your face. Hahaha." Sasami sigh and shook her head when she heard Tenchi desperately trying to stop Ryoko.

  


"WHY YOU!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER," screamed Ayeka.

  


"Let's see you try, you old hag," Ryoko challenged.

  


Sasami quickly placed the tray full of miso soup on the dinner table when the house rocked from a loud explosion. Kiyone and Sakuya continued on with their conversation like nothing had happen. "Would one of you help me tell Little Washu that breakfast is ready," asked Sasami.

  


"Sure," said Kiyone. "I'll do it."

  


"Thank you, Kiyone." Kiyone was about to head toward the broom closet, that was located right below the staircase, when a brown streak with a yellow tail came tearing down the stairs and tackled her. Kiyone blinked her eyes a few times to clear off the stars she was seeing and groaned out loud when she knew what had hit her. Mihoshi, her partner, was clutching her shirt tightly and tears were bursting from her eyes.

  


"Oh...Kiyone," said Mihoshi tearfully. "I just had a nightmare. It was so scary."

  


"Mihoshi," said Kiyone in aspiration. "It was just a dream. Now get off of me."

  


"But Kiyone, it was so real." She moved off of Kiyone. Kiyone stood up and straighten her shirt. She screamed in frustration when Mihoshi wrapped her arms around her waist.

  


"What do you think you are doing, Mihoshi!!!! Let go of me!!!"

  


"But Kiyone, I'm scare!!!!" Kiyone desperately tried to yank Mihoshi's grip from her waist but the harder she pull the tighter the grip got.

  


"This is eventful," said a man. He flashed each a smile as he flipped his shoulder green hair away from his face. He quickly winced in pain when a gorgeous woman with long blond hair hit him on the head with a karate chop. He quickly grinned at her when he saw her frowning at him. "Good morning honey."

  


"Still flirting with other girls, aren't you Kenji?"

  


"Of course not, Elly," said Kenji as he encircled his arms around her waist. "You are the only one for me."

  


"Oh knock it off." A blush appeared on her face as she fends off her husband's kisses. She turned to great the Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami, and Sakuya. "Oh yeah," she started while pointing her finger toward the direction of the stairs. "Someone should repair the hole in Tenchi's room."

  


"How's Ryoko and Ayeka," asked Sasami.

  


Elly snorted and shrugged her shoulder. "Like always. They are lying on Tenchi's floor asleep and Lord Tenchi is taking a shower right now. The only person that seems to be in shock is Nobiyuki. He is still moaning about the hole that Ryoko and Ayeka have made."

  


"Oh...poor Nobiyuki," said Sakuya. "I'll try to comfort him." With that said, she walked up to the stairs. Elly, Kenji, and Sasami kneel down next to the dinner table when Sasami realized they still needed to tell Yosho that breakfast was ready.

  


"I'll go tell him," Kenji volunteered. He kissed his wife and headed out of the door.

  


"Can...can someone else tell Little Washu," panted Kiyone. She had stop struggling a while ago and to her dismay, Mihoshi had fallen asleep while keeping a deadly grip around her waist. "I don't think I can do it, now that Mihoshi is here."

  


"I'll do it," laughed Elly. She headed toward the broom closet and paused when she heard Sakuya screaming out loud. Her scream was quickly followed with a loud slapping sound. Sasami giggled slightly and Elly shook her head before she headed into Washu's laboratory. Once she stepped in there, she can't help but feel a little bit amazed of the beauty of Washu's laboratory. Instead of a room full of bottles and machinery, Washu's laboratory is filled with grassy land and beautiful lakes. A waterfall was peacefully churning the water near the Jurian royal tree, Ryo-oh-oh. Elly's eyes landed on a young girl that was sleeping next to the tree. Her long pink hair was held back by a purple headband. Her hands were placed on a keyboard and a screen was floating in the middle of the air. Elly quickly approached her and shook her lightly. "Little Washu."

  


"Wha...What," Washu murmured as she started to open her eyes. She blinked her eyes a few time and rubbed them. After a slightly yawn, she turned to look at Elly and smiled. "Well...good morning Elly. Thanks for waking me up. Breakfast must be ready. What time is it now?"

  


"It is just eight in the morning," said Elly. She reached her hand downward and helped Washu up from the floor.

  


"Eight? Don't you have to pick up Ryu and Hasuma from the hospital at eight?"

  


"Actually, they changed the time, yesterday," said Elly as they headed toward the exit. "We are picking them up at 10'o clock."

  


"Oh..."

  


Elly didn't miss the disappointment that she heard from Washu's exclamation. Her face-hardens as she looked at Washu and wagged her finger at her. "Now listen, Little Washu. If you are planning to use their baby for any experiment of yours, you can throw that idea out of your mind. Hasuma and Ryu said they will set Mihoshi loose in your laboratory if you ever think of using Lita for any experiment of yours."

  


Washu grimaced at the thought of having Mihoshi, the walking catastrophe, in her laboratory and destroying all of her creations into dust. She looked at Elly and blinked her emerald green eyes innocently at her. "Who said I would use their little girl as an experiment." Elly shook her head and opened the door.

  


"Don't say I didn't warn you." They walked into the room and found the rest of the people are already there. Kenji walked up to Elly and hugged her, while leading her toward the table. Tenchi was sitting next to Ryoko and looking at his father, who had a huge red hand mark on his face. Nobiyuki grinned at Sakuya, who glared at him. An elderly man was sitting next to Sakuya and he was laughing at Nobiyuki. "Good morning, Lord Yosho."

  


"Good morning, Elly," said Yosho. "Come and sit down."

  


"Thank you," said Elly. She sat down with Kenji. She turned to look at Kiyone and found her taking a pill of aspirin while Mihoshi was talking to her. Sasami appeared from the kitchen with a basket full of carrots and placed them on the table.

  


"Here you go, Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki," said Sasami. A brown little rabbit and a white rabbit meowed their thanks as they chow down their food. Sasami took off her apron and threw it at a hook that is located right near the kitchen doorway.

  


"Aren't you going to eat with us," asked Washu when she saw Sasami heading toward her laboratory.

  


"I am going to go to Ken's house," said Sasami with a blush. "Can I use your teleporter?"

  


"Of course," said Washu. Sasami thanked her and headed into the laboratory. Washu picked up her chopsticks and looked at the table in surprise when she found a small portion of the food have already disappeared. She started to pile her bowl with some udon and watched Tenchi as he talked to Mayuka, his daughter. She smiled at her father and took a slice of sashimi and placed it into Tenchi's bowl. Everything was going on all right...that was until they reached to the last piece of tempura. Ryoko reached for it but her chopstick was intercepted by Ayeka's. Their eyes met and fire burned in them. Elly quickly dropped her bowl and grabbed Kenji's hand. They quickly stood up from the table and bid everyone a hasty goodbye. Kiyone doesn't need another clue to grab a clueless Mihoshi and jammed right into Washu's laboratory. Nobiyuki's eyes widen when he saw the chopsticks in Ryoko and Ayeka's hand pressing hard against each other.

  


"That's mine, you old hag," said Ryoko as she tried to push Ayeka's chopstick away.

  


"Old hag," growled Ayeka. She took her chopsticks and tried to hit Ryoko's arm. Ryoko quickly blocked it and a chopstick fight began. As Ryoko and Ayeka continued to fight, they continued to throw insult to each other. Washu moved away slightly and continued to eat her breakfast, while Mayuka was looking at Ayeka and Ryoko's fight in awe.

  


"That's right..an old hag," said Ryoko as she blocked another attack by Ayeka.

  


"Ha...don't make me laugh monster," panted Ayeka. She blocked Ryoko's stab and retaliated. "It was your mummy looking face that scared off Lord Tenchi at the beginning."

  


"Why you...!!!!!"

  


"Now girls," Tenchi pleaded desperately. "Please don't fight."

  


"Stay out of this, Lord Tenchi," warned Ayeka. "This doesn't concern you."

  


"Yeah," growled Ryoko as they both pushed their chopsticks against each other.

  


"But..." Tenchi's words were left unfinished when he heard a crunching noise. Ryoko and Ayeka stopped their duel and turned to look at the direction of the noise. Munching happily on the last piece of tempura, Yosho smiled at them and popped the last remaining piece of tempura into his mouth. Ayeka, Tenchi, and Ryoko watched him with silence when he swallowed it and took a sip of his tea.

  


"Now I think I have enough," said Yosho as he stood up from his table. He headed toward the door and gave one last glance to Tenchi before he headed outside. "When you are finished with the carrot field, I expect to see you at the shrine to continue on with your training, Tenchi."

  


"Ah...sure grandpa," Tenchi replied while looking at Ryoko and Ayeka. They both were still staring at the place where Yosho was sitting. Tenchi sighed and placed his bowl back on the table. When Kiyone and Mihoshi discovered there was no explosion, they popped back out of the room and started to help Sakuya and Mayuka to clear off the table.

  


"That was good," said Washu, patting her stomach and placing her bowl on the table. "Why don't I see you out, Lord Tenchi."

  


"Thanks, little Washu," said Tenchi. He kissed the stun Ryoko on her cheek and headed out of the door with Washu. Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki have already finished their breakfast and they both followed Tenchi out of the house.

  


Tenchi quickly adorned the necessary equipments and walked across the walkway with Washu. He picked up Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki and placed them into the basket.

  


"Good morning, Lord Tenchi," greeted Azaka and Kamidake. "Good morning, Little Washu."

  


"Good morning," said Tenchi.

  


"And good morning," said Washu, while grinning at them.

  


"Uhm...Princess Sasami told us that we are getting our recharge tonight," Azaka said nervously. "I..I think Kamidake and I can wait."

  


"Oh don't worry," said Washu. "I am just here to say goodbye to my favorite research specimens. Right, Lord Tenchi?"

  


Tenchi laughed nervously while Azaka and Kamidake sighed from relief. "Somehow, that knowledge doesn't make me feel better," said Tenchi.

  


"Aw...Lord Tenchi," said Washu in a cute little voice. She batted her eyelash and looked at him with an innocent look on her face. "I am just trying to find out why you are able to generate three light hawk wings? And for that reason, I have decided to tackle you right here and drag you into my laboratory."

  


"What!"

  


"Just kidding," laughed Washu. "Besides, I have something primitive to do today."

  


"Primitive," asked Kiyone as she strolled toward them. She adjusted her glove and patted her Galaxy Police uniform to straighten it out. "What are you talking about?"

  


"Recording," Washu said simply. "I am going to transfer some data into your so call VCR today."

  


"That's primitive," Kiyone said dryly.

  


"She makes me feel like a prim ape," said Tenchi. "But...I guess a VCR is kind of primitive to little Washu."

  


"Who's data are you transferring," asked Kiyone.

  


"Oh...I promise Mimi and the others that I will help them transfer their wedding information into a tape. Izzy and Tentomon are coming to help me out."

  


"I'm relief to hear this," said Nobiyuki as he approached them. "Because that is a new VCR that you are talking about." He smiled at Tenchi and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm going to work. See you later."

  


"Good-bye, dad," said Tenchi while the others said their good-bye.

  


"EEEKKKK!!!" Mihoshi came running out of the house with her uniform in a mess. "We are going to be late, Kiyone!"

  


"I know," said Kiyone. "If I didn't have to wait for you, I would have gone a long time ago." She walked up to Mihoshi and took out her space cube. She said farewell to the others before she operated her space cube and teleported her and Mihoshi into their spaceship, Yagami. Washu quickly put up a shield when Yagami burst out from the water that was surrounding the walkway and speed up to space. The water rammed Washu's barrier like a tidal wave. She only put down her shield when the water had subsided.

  


"Sorry, Azaka, Kamidake," said Washu. "I forgot to shield you both."

  


"Oh don't worry," said Azaka.

  


"A little down pour cannot hurt us," said Kamidake.

  


"Oh well, I better be off," said Tenchi. "See you later, Little Washu, Azaka, and Kamidake." Azaka, Washu, and Kamidake said their goodbye to Tenchi, Ryo-ohki, and Ken-ohki as they headed toward the carrot field. But before Tenchi could take even ten steps, a blue streak came flying from the house and collided with Tenchi. Amazingly, Tenchi didn't toppled over from the collision.

  


"Tenchi," Ryoko said gleefully as wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck. Tenchi smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to the carrot field," said Ryoko with a pout.

  


"I did. But you were busy arguing with Lady Ayeka."

  


"Oh...okay." Ryoko laughed sheepishly and cuddled up to Tenchi. "I'll come with you."

  


"NO, YOU ARE NOT!" Tenchi and the others turned to look at Ayeka as she stormed toward them. "I am not going to do your work again, Ryoko! It is your turn to help do the dishes!"

  


"But I have to spent time with Tenchi," said Ryoko.

  


"Lord Tenchi will understand," said Ayeka. She turned to Tenchi and gave him a pleading look. "You will understand why I am doing this, don't you Lord Tenchi?"

  


"Of course, Lady Ayeka," said Tenchi. "I understand..." Ryoko shoved him behind her and turned to face Ayeka.

  


"Don't brainwash my Tenchi."

  


"I am not brainwashing Lord Tenchi, you monster! I am just trying to make Lord Tenchi understand that you can't just shrug off your responsibilities!"

  


"Ryoko. Ayeka! Stop it," said Tenchi as Ayeka and Ryoko started to create some energy balls.

  


"Let them at it," said Washu, while dragging Tenchi to safety. "This might be interesting." She looked at Azaka and Kamidake. "Aren't you two going to help?"

  


"Well...it's true we have to protect our princess," started Azaka.

  


"But Princess Ayeka seems to be able to handle this situation herself," finished Kamidake. To prove their point, Ayeka deflected Ryoko's energy ball and sent the energy ball hurling straight toward the stairs that lead up to their house.

  


At that time, Izzy, Tentomon, Cody, and Digmon, were trying to figure out what they have forgotten to bring when the tree to their right was split into half by the energy ball and fell down on the path where Izzy, Cody, Tentomon, and Digmon were standing a moment ago. They froze and all of them turned to look at the tree.

  


"Now I remember," said Izzy. "We've forgot to bring our watches."

  


"And from the look of thing," Tentomon said nervously. "I think we might need the barrier that it generates." They silently nodded their heads in agreement.

  


"I think Ryoko and Ayeka are at it again," said Cody.

  


"Aw..can't they just give it a rest already," said Digmon.

  


"It became a habit," said Cody as they continue their walk again.

  


"I kind of pity Tenchi," said Tentomon.

  


"Yeah...I get your point," said Izzy, when they reached to the top of the stairs. He shook his head when he saw Ryoko and Ayeka lying on the floor unconscious, and Tenchi was trying to wake them up. The area around them was charred and Azaka, Washu, and Kamidake were just lowering their shield and looking at their surrounding when Cody, Izzy, Tentomon, and Digmon approached them.

  


"Well...well, Tenchi," said Washu with stars in her eyes. She pointed her finger at the three blue marks that have appeared on his forehead. "Somehow your light hawk wings are appearing more often than it use to." Tenchi's eyes widen when Washu snapped her fingers and a dimensional hole opened at her right. She reached inside there and took out a pair of latex gloves. Tenchi swallowed nervously and started to back away when she put them on. "Let's conduct some experiences with you, shall we?"

  


"Uh...uh...I just realize I have to go to the carrot field," said Tenchi. The three blue triangle marks on his forehead have already disappeared. "I'll...I'll see you later Little Washu." He turned around and started to run down the stairs. Washu sighed and the gloves on her hands disappeared.

  


"Oh...well," she said with great disappointment. "But..." Washu turned to look at Tentomon and smiled. "I still have you right? Would you like to be my guinea pig for my experiment?"

  


"Uh...umm...no..no..thank you, Little Washu," said Tentomon, while hiding behind Izzy.

  


"Then what about..."

  


"Come on Cody," said Digmon, while pushing Cody toward the shrine when he noticed Washu was turning to him. "We are gonna be late if we keep on yapping over here."

  


"But...Digmon..wha," Cody protested. He quickly waved goodbye to Washu and the others. Washu looked at them before she turned back to Izzy.

  


"Well...shall we go to my laboratory now," asked Washu. She snapped her fingers again and a dimensional hole that leads to her laboratory opened right in front of them.

  


"Prodigious," said Izzy. Washu's ability never ceased to amaze him. "Wait, Little Washu. What about Ryoko and Ayeka?"

  


"They will be fine," said Washu. "They are just resting." With one last glance at them, Izzy and Tentomon followed Washu through the hole and stepped into her laboratory.

  


"Now I have to figure out how to use this prehistorically machine," said Washu. She took out the VCR and started to examine it. Izzy sighed and took it away from her.

  


"Just get me an outlet," said Izzy. His words have barely escaped his mouth when a bunch of outlet appeared around him. In a few minutes, Izzy, Tentomon, and Washu have managed to attach the VCR with a screen. The screen was attached to another machinery that Izzy couldn't identify. "What is that?"

  


"Oh this," said Washu. "This is my data transferring machine." She opened the palm of her right hand and to Izzy and Tentomon's amazement, a fly landed on her hand. Before Izzy and Tentomon could stop her, she strolled toward the black machinery and pressed the three red buttons that was located on the left side of the machine. The machine whirled and an opening appeared from the middle.

  


"Little Washu, what are you doing," asked Izzy when Washu popped the fly into the container and slammed the door shut on it. "You'll destroy the machine!"

  


"That is not an ordinary fly," said Washu. "Look." Izzy and Tentomon looked at the screen and were surprise to see images of Mimi and Yolie appearing on the screen.

  


_"Now Little Washu," said Mimi. "Read this invitation carefully."_

  


_"Ryoko. Ayeka. Read your invitation carefully too," Yolie commanded. Washu, Ryoko, and Ayeka looked at each other before they opened the invitation in their hands._

  


_"Little Washu," read Washu. "You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Tachikawa Mimi and Ishida Yamato, Takaishi Takeru and Kamiya Hikari, Takenouchi Sora and Kamiya Taichi, and Inoue Miyako and Motomiya Daisuke. Special restrictions are needed for these particular people. For Washu..." Washu looked at them. "You are not allow to bring any of your invention to the wedding. You are also not allowed to ask any of our guests to be your personal guinea pig. You are also not allowed to drag them off for any of your experiment."_

  


_"What!!!" Ryoko growled at them. "No energy ball, phasing, flying, teleporting, summoning, and fighting at our wedding."_

  


_"Please control your temper," screamed Ayeka. She glared at Mimi and Yolie. "What do you mean by that?"_

  


_"What we mean is that we are trying to keep our wedding as normal as any human wedding will be like," Mimi said calmly._

  


_"And that mean no explosion, fighting, phasing, and asking people to be your personal guinea pigs," said Yolie._

  


Izzy and Tentomon watched in awe as Ryoko and Ayeka continued to argue with Mimi and Yolie while Washu sat there in amusement. They were surprise to find the girls unfazed by the energy balls that Ryoko and Ayeka were preparing to throw at them. They only blinked their eyes when the image disappeared from the screen.

  


"Wha...," stuttered Izzy.

  


"That is my invention," Washu said proudly. "The fly that you both saw in my hand is actually a small...err...what do you call it...oh yes, camcorder. It is able to fly around everywhere and record things without the people knowing it. Aren't I a genius?" To support her point, Izzy and Tentomon watched in shock when two little robots that looked like a miniature Washu appeared on Washu's shoulder and started to cheer her.

  


"Little Washu is the greatest," said the right robot.

  


"Little Washu is the genius," said the left robot.

  


"Washu! Washu! Waaaashhhuuu!" They both cheered while Washu laughed out loud. It took Izzy and Tentomon a while to snap out from their shock and closed back their jaws.

  


"Anyways," said Washu. "We better get these image recorded or we will stay here till dinner time." As she went to investigate the VCR, Tentomon leaned toward Izzy and whispered into his ear.

  


"Do you think she had put one of those thing in our dressing room?"

  


"I wouldn't be surprise," said Izzy.

  


"Ah...here is the record button," said Washu. She pressed the record button on the VCR and ran back to her machine. "Now for some data transferring." She pressed the blue button. Another scene popped up on the screen.

  


"See what I mean," said Izzy when the scene show the male's dressing room. "Luckily..." His words were lost when a chair popped out of nowhere and silently slipped behind him, causing him to fall backward and onto the soft chair. Another chair appeared for Tentomon and he flew up to it.

  


_Matt opened the door to the male dressing room and turned to beckon the others to enter. "Come on, you guys. We are going to be late." He swept his blond hair away from his face and look at Gabumon, who had walked in with him._

  


_"Finally we found it," panted Davis. He heaved the four tuxedos that he was holding and dumped them on a sofa. "Veemon, get off of me!" He pushed Veemon off from his back._

  


_"Do you need any help," Tenchi asked Tai. He reached for the tuxedos that Tai was holding but Tai shook his head._

  


_"Nope," said Tai. He ruffled his messy brown hair with his free hand. "I got it." He looked at Agumon. "Thanks for carrying the flowers, Agumon."_

  


_"No problem, Tai," said Agumon._

  


_"It is during these time that I wish we still have the ability to fly," said TK with Patamon on his shoulder. "That flight of stairs is steep. If we miss a step, we would have died already."_

  


_"I agree," said Joe, with Gommamon tailing right behind him. "It's kind of dangerous to have the male dressing room located so high up here."_

  


_"It's the same for the girls," said Tentomon. "Izzy, do you need any help?"_

  


_"Nope," said Izzy._

  


_"By the way, Izzy," asked Cody, as he filed in with Digmon. "Why do you need the laptop for?"_

  


_"To check whether Washu have this room bugged," Izzy replied._

  


_"If Washu wants to bug this room, you won't be able to detect it," said Ryu._

  


_"That's true," Kenji agreed._

  


_"Do you think she would do that," Veemon asked nervously._

  


_"I wouldn't put it pass her," Tai replied. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Davis quickly putting his shirt back on when he heard what they had just said. "By the way, aren't we missing someone."_

  


_"You...you didn't wait for me," panted Ken as he and Wormon stumbled in._

  


_"That was because you were too busy talking to Sasami," teased Gommamon. Ken blushed at his comment while everyone laughed out loud._

  


_"Uhm...then I guess it is decided then," said Tenchi. "Who is going to use the bathroom first? I don't think Washu would put a bug over there, would she?"_

  


_"I hope not," TK said doubtfully._

  


_"She won't go that extreme," said Wormon. He didn't hear the mumbling that Tenchi, Tai, Kenji, Ryu, and TK were emitting._

  


_"I'll go first," Matt volunteered. He took his tuxedo and walked into the bathroom with Gabumon. "If I scream, you will know your answer."_

  


"You didn't," Izzy asked Washu as he looked at her. She innocently blinked back at him and he groaned. "You did."

  


"What," asked Washu. They watched in silence as each one of them file into to dress. Davis and Veemon were the last to go in there.

  


_"How do I look," TK asked Patamon nervously._

  


_"For the last time, TK," said Patamon in aspiration. "You look fine."_

  


_"Just calm down, TK," Tai consoled TK while he paced around the room._

  


_TK stopped and grinned at Tai. "You should calm down too." Tai immediately stopped his pacing and frowned at TK. He looked at Agumon and found him snoring at the floor. TK sighed. "I understand how you feel, Tai. It is just that, we never thought this day will come."_

  


_"Yeah," said Tai._

  


_"Well, it's here," said Matt. He fixed his bow one last time in front of the mirror before he turned around and punched Tai softly on the arm. "You are finally going to marry the girl of your dream. The girl that you have been waiting for all these years."_

  


_Tai grinned. "Yeah...I get what you mean."_

  


_"Matt," said Gabumon. "You forgot your flower."_

  


_"Oh thanks, Gabumon," said Matt._

  


_"Davis sure is taking a long time," said Izzy._

  


_"It is his big day," said Joe._

  


_"Yeah," agreed Gommamon. "You took forever on your wedding day."_

  


_"Oh shut up," Joe snapped._

  


_"Ooooh...Tenchi." They all froze when they heard Ryoko's voice. "Where are you?"_

  


_"Ryoko," Tenchi softly called out to her. He looked around the room and tried to locate her voice._

  


_"Oh there you are." To everyone's surprise Ryoko's head sudden phased through the wall. She gave Tenchi a lopsided smile. "I've brought some sake, my Tenchi. Let's get drunk and get together."_

  


_"Ryoko," Tenchi stammered. His face blushed from embarrassment. Ryoko smiled at him and her arms and shoulder started to appear from the wall. Almost all of her upper torso was through the wall. She looked around the room and found everyone gapping at her._

  


_"Wha...is the matter," she asked. To answer her question, Davis, who happened to walk out of the bathroom with Veemon, started to scream his head off when he saw Ryoko sticking out of the wall. Without thinking, Veemon quickly attacked her with a head bunt and knocked her out cold._

  


_"Ryoko," screamed Tenchi as he ran up to her. He tried to revive her but the sake and the attack have put her into great slumber._

  


_"I'm dead. I'm dead," mumbled Veemon when he realized what he had done. He paced around the room in great agrivation while the other digimons tried to comfort him. He glared at Patamon when he started to say a prayer for Veemon._

  


_"AIEEEEEEEEE!" Tai and the others turned to the door when they heard a scream coming from the hallway. Tai, Ryu, Ken, Agumon, Gommamon, and Matt ran out of the room and to their horror, they found Mrs. Kamiya lying on the floor in a dead faint._

  


_"Mom," said Tai, while picking her up. "Mom, wake up." He lightly shook his mother while Ken applied some oil to Tai's mother. Wormon and Agumon were fanning her. When his mother finally woke up, she started to scream again when she saw Ryoko's lower torso sticking out of the wall. "It's alright Mom. Do you remember that I was telling you about phasing? Mom...mom...listen...oh please don't faint again."_

  


Izzy and Tentomon tried to stifle their laughter while Washu was laughing in amusement. The scene flashed to the lady's dressing room. Fortunately, all of them were dressed.

  


_"Palmon," called out Mimi. She gave one last brush on her french twist and adjusted the pearls that were embedded in her hair. "Have you seen my earring?"_

  


_"It's over here," said Palmon. She tugged her pink dress and stumbled toward Mimi. She accidentally tripped over the hem of her dress and went flying toward Kari._

  


_"Are you alright," asked Kari as she picked up Palmon from the floor._

  


_"I'm fine, thank you." She hurried off to Mimi._

  


_"Kari, your hair is not ready yet," said Gatomon. Kari sighed and let Gatomon finished weaving the cloth flowers into her long brown hair. She adjusted her silky white wedding gown and smiled nervously into the mirror._

  


_"I know this is not my first time but, I've never felt this nervous before," said Kari._

  


_"Because you are finally going to marry the one you really love," said Sora. She kissed Kari softly on the cheek._

  


_"You look beautiful," Kari told Sora. She looked at Sora's high neck white gown, which was decorated with pearls._

  


_"I know," said Biyomon. She flew up to Kari's dressing table._

  


_"Thanks," Sora shyly replied with a blush._

  


_"I am just wondering where Ryoko and the others are," Yolie said anxiously, while she paced around the room. Her long purple hair swished on her back. "Sasami and Sakuya said that she would look for them. Hasuma and Elly are helping the guests to their seats, while Kiyone is watching over Mihoshi." She turned to look at the other girls. "I got a bad feeling something is going to happen."_

  


_"Don't worry," said Mimi. She walked up to Yolie. "I know it didn't start out as smoothly as we wanted."_

  


_"Of course it didn't," Gatomon said dryly. "Mihoshi managed to fire her space gun at the reception table and blew it up. Luckily, no one was here yet. Kiyone have to confiscate her gun before anything happened."_

  


_"Well, besides that," said Mimi. "Nothing is extremely out of hand. Now come on, Yolie. Let's get your hair done." She lightly tugged Yolie to the dressing table and helped her braid her hair. They were complimenting Yolie's hair when Sasami, Sakuya, and Hawkmon came bursting through the door._

  


_"I've got good news and bad news, Yolie," said Poromon._

  


_"I knew it," Yolie groaned. "What is the good news?"_

  


_"The good news is that everything is ready and the wedding is going to proceed on time," said Sakuya._

  


_"The bad news," asked Sora._

  


_"Uhm...Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu got a little bit drunk," Sasami quickly blurted out._

  


_"So," Kari urged._

  


_"And they got the priest drunk with them."_

  


_"WHAT!!!!!" Sasami, Sakuya, and Poromon shrank a little bit when Sora and the others screamed out in disbelief._

  


_"Tell me this isn't true," moaned Yolie._

  


_"I'm sorry, Yolie," said Poromon, while he flew toward her. "But the priest is lying on the floor dead drunk when we found him. Ayeka and Washu are still incoherent."_

  


_"Where's Ryoko," asked Kari._

  


_"Sh...she...is a..at the male's...dressing room," panted Veemon. He took a glass of water and drank it all in one gulp. "I ran here to avoid her. Uhm...Kari, your mom fainted when she saw her body sticking out of the wall."_

  


_"Oh no...I thought we told her not to phase," groaned Kari._

  


_"She was drunk."_

  


_"This is not happening," said Mimi. "This can't be happening."_

  


"No wonder Mimi and the others was so mad at you," said Tentomon, while looking at Washu. "You got the priest drunk."

  


"To be more accurate," started Washu. "Ryoko got Ayeka drunk after daring her to a drinking duel. I just happened to be passing by when Ayeka was holding down the priest and Ryoko was pouring the sake down the priest's throat."

  


"That doesn't explain why you were lying there unconscious," Izzy said logically.

  


"I thought it was fun, so I joined them," Washu said with a smile. Izzy and Tentomon groaned and shook their heads. Their attention fell back onto the screen when Yosho's voice suddenly appeared.

  


_"I am a Shinto priest," protested Yosho when Tenchi, Ryu, and Kenji started to make him wear the drunken priest's clothes. "How am I suppose to perform this ritual when I don't know what I am suppose to do."_

  


_"Just do anything grandpa," said Tenchi._

  


_"Yeah, Lord Kazuhito," addressed Ryu to Yosho. "Just bless them."_

  


_"Alright," said Yosho. "But only if you will call me Yosho instead of Kazuhito. I've abandon my Jurian title a long time ago."_

  


_"Yes, your highness," said Kenji. "Now can we get this over with before anything else happen?"_

  


_With that said, Yosho appeared at the altar. Tenchi, Ryu, and Kenji stood back at their place and waited for the brides to appear down the aisle. Tai, Matt, TK, and Davis grinned nervously as they looked at the door in which their bride would appear. The guests are already there and they were looking at Yosho, who happened to be flipping over the pages in the bible. Washu, Ryoko, and Ayeka were sitting in the front roll and are being watched over by Hasuma, Sasami, Sakuya, and Elly. They are all somber now because Hasuma, with Elly's help, have dunk them in icy cold water until they were wide awake._

  


_"Is it time yet," asked Veemon._

  


_"Not yet," replied Agumon. "We need to wait until Palmon, Biyomon, and Gatomon finished scattering the flowers."_

  


_"But I'm hungry already," said Veemon. He looked at Palmon, Biyomon, and Gatomon as they slowly proceeded down the aisle with the flower basket._

  


_"Me too," said Agumon. "But Tai and Davis told us that we have to be here because we are the ring...ring...what did he say?"_

  


_"Ring bearer," Patamon corrected._

  


_"You mean these little things?" He looked at the two tiny rings that are on his pillow and turned to look at Gabumon's pair of rings._

  


_"Yes," Joe whispered to them. "These are wedding rings. With these rings, they will be bonded together as husband and wife."_

  


_"Be quiet because here they come," Izzy whispered. The door opened just as the organ started to play the wedding march. Palmon, Biyomon, and Gatomon quicken their steps as Mimi started to walk down the aisle with her father. Sora had her arm linked with Mimi's father and she and Mimi exchanged a nervous smile. Yolie and her father came walking out behind Mimi, while Kari and her father stood behind Sora. They slowly proceeded down the aisle. Biyomon, Gatomon, and Palmon sighed from relief when they finally reached to their destination. When Mimi and the others reached there, Mimi's father gave Mimi a kiss and hugged Sora before he handed them over. Matt softly took Mimi's hand and linked their arms together with a smile. Tai shyly linked Sora's arm with him and she lightly leaned toward him. Kari kissed her father and hugged him before TK took her hand and look at her lovingly. Davis smiled nervously at Yolie when she kissed her father. He stood there looking at her while she waited for him to take her arm. She giggled slightly when Ken pushed him toward Yolie. Davis snapped out from his thought and took Yolie's arm in his. The chapel suddenly became silent because everyone's eyes were placed on Yosho and the couples that were standing in front of the altar._

  


_"Uhm...," started Yosho as he looked at the couples in front of them. He cleared his throat before he addressed the crowd. "We are gather here today to witness the joining of these couples in matrimony."_

  


_"You're doing good grandpa," whispered Tenchi. Mimi, Sora, and Kari were smiling at him, while Matt and Tai were staring at him in shock. TK looked at Yolie and Davis and they both rose up their eyebrows and slightly nodded their heads in approval._

  


_"These couples," continued Yosho. "Have gone through hardships to be together." The crowds looked at him in confusion. "To all of them, this wedding is a fulfillment of a dream and a beginning of a new future." TK looked at Kari and they both exchanged a smile. "Though they have gone through time of disagreement, their love has not falter." Yolie blushed when Davis leaned toward her. "And through time and space, their love have found each other." Sora raised her hand to touch the plain hairclip on her hair and turned to smile at Tai. "Death will not separate them because their souls are united." He looked at Mimi and Matt and found them smiling at him._

  


_"Now," said Yosho. "Kamiya Taichi. Would you take Takenouchi Sora as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

  


_"I do," said Tai, while looking at Sora. "For eternality, I will love her."_

  


_"Do you, Takenouchi Sora, take Kamiya Taichi as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

  


_"I do," Sora replied. She looked at Tai and squeezed his hand._

  


_"Do you, Ishida Yamato, take Tachikawa Mimi as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

  


_"I do," said Matt, while looking at Mimi lovingly._

  


_"And do you, Tachikawa Mimi, take Ishida Yamato as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

  


_"As you said, death will not separate us," said Mimi. "I do, with all my soul."_

  


_Yosho turned to look at Yolie and Davis. "Do you, Motomiya Daisuke, take Inoue Miyako as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

  


_"I...I do," Davis said nervously. He looked at Yolie and smiled at her._

  


_"And do you, Inoue Miyako, take Motomiya Daisuke as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

  


_Yolie paused for a moment and looked at Davis. By this time, Davis was starting to panic when she didn't answered Yosho straight away. "I was thinking what I would want to say," said Yolie. "But my feelings for you is beyond words itself."_

  


_"So...does this mean yes," asked Davis._

  


_"Of course it is, you idiot. Oh yeah, I do." Davis sighed from relief and smiled at her._

  


_Yosho sighed and turned to look at TK and Kari. "Do you, Takaishi Takeru, take Kamiya Hikari as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

  


_"Light and hope are always intertwine," said TK, while looking at Kari. "Nothing can separate them and nothing will make me more happier than to marry the light in my heart. So, my answer is I do."_

  


_"And do you, Kamiya Hikari, take Takaishi Takeru as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

  


_"He is my hope and my future," said Kari as she looked at TK right in the eye. "My answer is I do."_

  


_"Then please exchange your rings," said Yosho. Within a few seconds they managed to slip the rings in each of their respective partner. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your own bride." With that said, Yosho sighed in relief and started to tug off the priest robe. Matt and Mimi shared a light kiss and watched Davis nervously kissed Yolie. Tai kissed Sora softly and heard Kari giggled slight when TK kissed her. The chapel exploded with cheers as the couples walked down the aisle and toward the garden._

  


Izzy, Tentomon, and Washu yawned as they watched the screen when the couples started to take their wedding pictures. Their attention started to drift back when Mimi, Yolie, Sora, and Kari were ready to throw their bouquets.

  


_"No fighting," Mimi warned, while glaring at Ryoko, Sakuya, and Ayeka. "And remember what we wrote on the invitation."_

  


_"Yeah...yeah," said Ryoko nonchantly. "Will you hurry up already?"_

  


_Mimi sighed and turned her back to the crowd. Matt gave her a reassuring smile before she tossed it behind her. She turned around quickly and to her horror, she found Sakuya, Ayeka, and Mihoshi lying unconsciously on the floor, while the other girls were fearfully standing ten feet away from Ryoko. Ryoko leaped up from the floor and caught the bouquet._

  


_"Ryoko!" Ryoko turned to look at Mimi and shrugged her shoulders._

  


_"You didn't say we can't knock out our opponents," said Ryoko. Mimi groaned and Matt went up to her and comforted her. Ryoko waved her bouquet right in front of the unconscious Ayeka before she stroll up to Tenchi and hugged him._

  


_"Do we have to revive them," Kiyone asked. She watched Sasami and Washu as they try to revive Ayeka, Sakuya, and Mihoshi. "Can't we just let Mihoshi sleep for a while?"_

  


_"Now that you mention it," Washu hesitated. She was about to remove the smelling salt when Sasami glared at her. "Oh well, sorry Kiyone, but I can't help you this time." In a few second, Sakuya and Ayeka were back on their feet and were storming after Ryoko for knocking them out cold. Mihoshi, on the other hand, was looking around her surrounding and wondering how did she have there._

  


_Tenchi ran up to Ayeka, Sakuya, and Ryoko and stood between them before they could inflict any more injuries. "Stop it," he commanded while the girls look at them in shock. "Haven't you ruined their wedding enough?" The girls looked ashamed, especially Ryoko when Tenchi dragged her off to a corner and started to lecture her on her behavior._

  


_"Sorry," said Yolie, when she noticed the rest of the guests was observing this whole scene in shock. Yolie laughed nervously. "They are usually this rowdy. Just ignored them."_

  


_"This wedding is the most bizarre wedding that I ever went to," said Jun._

  


_"I understand you perfect;u," said Biyomon. "I'm just glad there haven't been any explosion already."_

  


_"Anyways," said Gatomon. "When are you going to start throwing your bouquet, Kari?"_

  


_"Oh yeah," said Kari. "I almost forgot. I guess it is my turn." She smiled at TK and left his side. Now that Ryoko wasn't there, the girls and young ladies started to move back to the position and waited eagerly for the bouquet. Before Kari tossed it, she turned around and warned them. "I don't want to see anyone unconscious for this. Do you get what I mean?" She looked at Ayeka and Sakuya and they both nodded their head. The bouquet had only left Kari's hand and she could already hear them shuffling against each other to grab the bouquet. She turned around in time to witness, Ayeka, Sakuya, Jun, and other girls pushing each other and trying the grab the bouquet. Ayeka jumped up to get it but Sakuya managed to jump higher than her. She accidentally knocked the bouquet to her right and to their horror the bouquet fell right into Sasami's hand. Sasami looked at the bouquet in shock before she shly smiled to Ken. Ken blushed slightly when he caught her smile._

  


_"Don't worry, girls," said Yolie as she left Davis's side. "There's more." She turned around and tossed the bouquet as hard as she can. She turned around and found them running after the bouquet as it flew across the garden. "Opps...I guess I don't know my own strength."_

  


_Tenchi, who finally stop lecturing Ryoko, turned around and were shock to find a stampede of girls heading toward his direction. Without wasting a time, Ryoko grabbed him and was about to teleport away when she remembered what the invitation had said. "Oh this is great," groaned Ryoko as she picked up Tenchi and ran out of the way as fast as she can. "Are you alright, my Tenchi?" Tenchi nodded his head and they both turned to look at the girls as they struggled to grab the bouquet. After a few shoving and screaming, Ayeka rose as the winner._

  


_"Here is the last one," said Sora. She started to head toward the place where she was supposed to throw it at, but Tai pulled her back._

  


_"Throw it over there," Tai told Sora. He pointed his finger at the direction where Hasuma, Ryu, Elly, and Kenji were sitting and talking the whole time._

  


_"I know," whispered Sora. She kissed Tai and Tai winked at her. He looked at Mimi and she smiled. Matt looked at them with a questioning look and lowered his head to his wife when she whispered softly into his ear._

  


_"Alright," said Sora when she was in the right position. She looked at Tai to see if she was position right and closed her eyes when Tai nodded his head. "Here it goes." She tossed it with all her might. Hasuma was listening to Ryu when she saw Elly pointing at the sky with widen eyes. She turned just in time to catch the bouquet. For a moment, Hasuma stood there in shock as she wondered where did this thing came from. She didn't snapped out of her shock until Elly and Kenji started to shake her and Ryu's hand._

  


_"So when is the wedding," asked Kenji with a grin while he looked at Hasuma and Ryu. Ryu blushed and looked at Hasuma._

  


_"Yeah, when is the wedding," laughed Tai when Sora joined him. He wrapped his arms around his wife._

  


_"Wedding...what wedding," asked Hasuma in a daze._

  


_"It's about time you both get together," said Mimi. "Ryu didn't wait for you for more than three hundred years for nothing? How else are you going to repay him?"_

  


_"Hey, knock it off," said Ryu, while he stirred Hasuma away. "We're not even dating yet." He smiled at them. "But it won't be long."_

  


_"Good luck," encouraged Kari as Ryu and Hasuma strolled away from them._

  


_"They'll need all the luck they can get," said TK._

  


_"Hey, Davis," asked Veemon. "Can we eat yet?"_

  


_"Yeah, I'm starving," said Agumon. He rubbed his stomach to indicate his point._

  


_"Then let's eat," said Davis. He led Yolie toward the table and the guests started to sit in their respective seats._

  


"Talking about food," said Tentomon. "I'm kind of hungry too."

  


"What time is it right now," Izzy asked Washu.

  


"It's around lunch time." She looked at Tentomon and grinned. "If you are hungry, Tentomon. I have some food for you." She snapped her finger and a hole opened at her left. She reached inside and took out a dish. Tentomon almost lost his appetite when he saw his food lifting their heads toward the direction of his voice. "It's a new delicacy in Genzo. They love to eat earthworms."

  


"Uhm...I'm not that hungry," said Tentomon. Washu turned to offer the food to Izzy but Izzy quickly refused.

  


"I'm back," said Sasami as she reappeared from the teleporter. She gently laid down three huge bags on the floor and sighed in relief. "I've made lunch. Are anyone of you hungry?"

  


"No thank..." started Washu.

  


"Thank you, Lady Sasami," Tentomon quickly interrupted and flew toward Sasami. "Allow me to assist you." He grabbed the bags and flew out of the laboratory.

  


"I'll help them too," said Izzy. Before Washu could say anything, he walked out of the laboratory with Sasami. Washu looked at the dish of earthworm and put it back into the hole.

  


"I guess they can't just take a joke," said Washu. She looked at the screen and smiled when she saw how embarrass Tenchi looked when Ryoko started to get a little bit drunk and out of hand. Washu continued to watch the wedding video with amusement until she heard a noise coming from behind her. "What is that..."

  


"Mihoshi is the genius." Washu froze when she recognized the voice of one of her robot. She turned around and groaned when she saw Mihoshi playing with her two little robots.

  


"Mihoshi is the greatest."

  


"Mihoshi! Mihoshi! Miiiihooooshiii!" Mihoshi giggled and turned to look at Washu.

  


"These little robots are just so cute little Washu."

  


"Mihoshi," growled Washu. Mihoshi backed up fearfully when she saw Washu flaring up in anger. "I'm going to kill you for this!"

  


"I'm sorry Little Washu!!!!!" Mihoshi wailed in fright. She ran out of the door with Washu chasing after her.

  


After they were gone, a light breeze blew through the room. A figure appeared beside the teleporter and silently watched the two little miniature robots chased each other around. His brown eyes scanned the room as he strolled toward the screen and finally focused on the figures that were on the screen. The wind tossed his shoulder black hair, which was tied into a small ponytail, as he touched the screen. His finger silently traced the face that belongs to the cyan hair goddess. A smile appeared on his face when the blue hair goddess silently took Ken's hand and started to dance with him.

  


"They're all here," he whispered. Five blue lights appeared around him and two blue triangles appeared on his forehead. He looked at the door that lead out of the laboratory and walked toward it. "Goddess Washu."

  


Washu was eating her food happily when she felt an aura coming from her laboratory. She slowly placed her chopstick down on her bowl and stood up from the table. The others were watching her as she strolled toward her laboratory.

  


"Little Washu? What is the matter," asked Sasami. Washu didn't answer her back as she stood in front of her door. Washu quickly opened the door and looked around. Whatever the aura she felt before, it was gone. The room was empty and the only sounds that were in the room were coming from the screen and from the two little robots. Washu stood there thoughtfully and finally came up with one conclusion.

  


"Tokimi."

  


**Author's note:....Important**

  


Hi everyone. Here is the sequel. I know it is rowdy for the beginning but it will be serious in the later chapters. I hope you like it so far. Uhmm...might take me a while to update it. I have to finish the chapter for VPM and Humanity before I can start writing this.

  


Here is what really matter...This story take place exactly one year after Revelation of Destiny. A lot more emphasis will be put on the Tenchi characters because this is about the Goddess War. The main people will be active in this story are: Tenchi, Mimi, Yolie, TK, Tai, and Hasuma...because they are the one that Tokimi will be testing. Izzy, Matt, and Ken will also appeared a lot in the story. I am not saying that the other characters will not be here. It is just that they won't be playing such a huge role in this story.

  


Hmm...what else do I have to say...uhmm...actually that is it. I hope you like it. And...please feel free to email me any comment at digi_03@yahoo.com.


End file.
